Be With Me, Please I Beseech You
by Infiltrate Your Mind
Summary: SONGFIC Robin and Starfire are happily engaged. However, when Starfire leaves Earth, to try to persuade her sister, Blackfire, to attend the wedding, Robin starts falling. Falling in love with Raven....FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! RobStar but mostly RobRae
1. Prologue

_Be with me, I beseech you_

_Prologue_

A/N:

I decided to create this fanfic because I was informed that we're (we being Robin/Raven fans) supposedly having a bet with Robin/Starfire fans to see who can make more fanfics than the other. So far, Robin/Starfire fans are winning but I'm determined to beat them. Now, the prologue is Robin/Starfire but as you read future chapters, you will see that this is more of a Robin/Raven fic.

Thanks to my friend Ruia, who has supplied me with ideas to use. You rock!

Enjoy!

Oh, the next chapter will start with a song. I plan the whole story to be a songfic, with around eight songs or so.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Teen Titans, or any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't have even created Starfire and Robin and Raven would be definitely a couple. Sadly, like I mentioned before, I do not own any of the Teen Titans or the show as a matter of fact.

It seemed that Robin had waited an eternity for this day. The day that he would propose to Starfire and the moment that she would accept his offer of marriage. He couldn't believe that day was today, but it was.

Robin was dressed in a sharp looking tuxedo. His short, jet-black, usually spiky hair was gelled back. He wore a neat green tie. He still wore his mask, which covered his eyes completely. It was odd for him to wear anything _but_ his uniform. His days were changing, though. He no longer had to save the world from _ultimate evil _and face difficult villains. No more _heroic_ moments for him or the Teen Titans. Lately, he had a lot of free time and he spent most of it with Starfire.  
They had been dating for three months. That might not sound like a large number of months to you, but on an average, they went out four times a week. (If you did the math, well then I guess you figured how to use your calculator). Some days, Robin was left with gruesome hangovers (he would drink too many martinis).

Robin was pacing around the balcony of _Chez Pez,_a fancy, not to mention expensive, French restaurant. He had reserved the best table, which overlooked the waters of a nearby lake, the moonlight shining directly on it. It was an incredible view to watch but Robin paid no attention to it, due to how uneasy he was at the moment.

Starfire had an odd obsession for French food. Robin liked _french fries_ better. He simply guessed that French dishes were similar to the ones aliens made. At least, it _tasted _that way.

After what seemed to be hours of waiting, but was actually only ten minutes, Starfire had arrived. She had flown her way to the restaurant's balcony. She wore a shoulder-less lime, green dress that went down toward her ankles. Her hair was in its usual form. Her orange skin complimented her emerald eyes, which were brighter than ever.

"Robin!"

"Robin, did you know that earthlings stick their fingers into their noses?", she asked as she flew to her seat, eventually sitting down.

Robin nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah…."

"Well, I tried to help someone who had their finger in their noses.. I said that they should let me help them get out whatever was stuck. First, I thought that it was their finger. They took it out, though. They had some strange, small thing on it."

Robin chuckled, half-amused, half-grossed out at her story. Starfire gazed towards him, a puzzled expression upon her face. She didn't know what was so funny.

"Did I say something funny?"

"No, you didn't", he replied. He stopped chuckling and decided to change the topic.

"Starfire, over these past four months, I've realized that I love you."

He felt himself choking over the words, having difficulty to say them aloud.

"Oh, Robin! I love you too."

She felt her cheeks grow hot and red.

Robin grinned. He stood on one knee and took out his ring, which sat in a nice blue case.

The ring had a cut oval-shaped diamond and emerald pendant. The gold exterior held it in its place. In scripted, it read:

_ To my love, Starfire_

"Will you marry me?"

A/N:

Sorry, for the cliffhanger. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter. I know I'm evil but you'll just have to deal with that. I'll update faster with reviews. Or milk and cookies. Whichever you prefer. Heh.


	2. Don't Ever Think

_Be With Me, Please I Beseech You_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_A/N:_

The song used in this chapter is_ Don't Ever Think _by_ The Zutons.

* * *

Part 1:_

_Robins POV:_

Yes. Yes. YES!

She couldn't stop saying it. She actually wanted to marry me. I didn't think my life could be so perfect, but at this very moment, it is.

But now, there are so many questions that need to be answered.

When's the date?

What flavor should our cake be?

Who's your best man?

Who's the maid of honor?

Should we order roses or tulips?

What wedding dress should we pick?

Who's going to be the flower girl?

Should we have a big wedding or a small wedding?

Who should we invite?

There are more questions but I'm getting a headache just thinking about the first five.

* * *

I laid on my bed, thinking about Starfire, the engagement and the wedding. However, Beastboy and Cyborg were repeatedly interrupting my thoughts. I sighed and walked over to the living room, where I found them tackling each other.

"Why would he pick you!" I heard Cyborg say.

"Why wouldn't he?" Beastboy replied.

I shook my head and separated the both of them.

"What are you guys fighting about….._now_?"

"About who is going to be your best man", Beastboy answered. He nudged me and whispered, "Let him down easy." He was referring to Cyborg.

Cyborg grabbed Beastboy by his collar and threw him over the couch. He had heard what he said.

"Robin, c'mon! This should be an easy decision for you. If I'm not your best man, then I'm not going to your wedding."

Beastboy nodded. "Me neither. Though, I will come for the cake."

Cyborg rolled his eyes and sighed.

I gasped. "Guys, you don't really mean that."

"We do", they both replied.

* * *

Sighing, I returned to my bed, with something else to think about. I didn't want to lose my friends but I knew I had to pick one of them.

At this moment, I was thinking….thinking too much.

_Standing on the edge of the cliff  
And I'm thinking it through my mind  
I'm afraid that I'm about to slip  
Because my body is out of time  
And I think, I think, I think, I think  
I think until I'm nearly there  
Do you remember when you were young  
Do you remember what your mother said_

_She said don't ever think,  
ever think, ever think too much  
Don't ever think, ever think, ever think too much  
Don't ever think, ever think, ever think too much  
Don't ever think, ever think, ever think too much_

_Obsession is a terrible thing  
Cause it happens to everyone  
Cause Mother Nature comes with a sting  
and..._

_And I'm lying, I'm lying, I'm lying awake  
Lying in my lonely bed  
Do you remember when you were young  
Do you remember what your mother said

* * *

_

_Part Two:_

_Raven's POV:_

I couldn't believe that she wanted me to wear that putrid dress. Starfire and I were at a bridal's shop, picking not only her wedding dress but the bridesmaid dresses as well. Lucky me, I was the maid of honor. In other words, I got the chance to wear an ugly dress. It was p_ink. _I don't wear pink…._anything_.

"Please!" Starfire pleaded.

"No.", I replied, with my usual cold tone.

I looked different these days but not entirely. My hair was a lot longer and I no longer wore my cape and hood. (I still had it at the Titans Tower). My attire still involved the colors that I usually wear. Black and purple. At that moment, I was wearing a black shirt with a matching skirt that went up to my knees. Thin purple stripes ran along my entire outfit.

That is what I liked to wear. Not some ugly, wide dress that was going to make me look like I was a pink beach ball blown up.

Still, Starfire begged and pleaded. She even went down to her knees.

"Fine. I'll _try _it on. I'm not making any promises though."

* * *

I went to the changing booth and reluctantly put the dress on. A few minutes later, I stepped out, frowning.

"Oh, Raven! It looks most fitting!"

I gazed down towards the dress and managed a small chuckle. It was _most fitting _on someone who wore a size 14 but I didn't say that aloud.

"Sure…"

"Oh! Now, let's pick out my dress. I want something festive. After all, in my planet a wedding is more like a festival. Everybody in town comes and it's a most joyous event!"

"Raven, we also have to go to the bakery and test out cakes, then go and pick out flowers, and………", Starfire said, trying to think of what else that needed to be done.

"You're thinking too much. Don't ever think too much." I said.

_She said don't ever think,  
ever think, ever think too much  
Don't ever think, ever think, ever think too much  
Don't ever think, ever think, ever think too much  
Don't ever think, ever think, ever think too much_

_And I think again, and I think again  
It's just the thinking, I don't understand  
It's all hopes ...  
The persecution is on fire_

_Don't ever think, ever think, ever think too much  
And don't ever think, ever think, ever think too much  
And don't ever think, ever think, ever think too much  
And don't ever think, ever think, ever think too much

* * *

_


	3. I Miss You

_Be With Me, Please I Beseech You_

_Chapter 2-I Miss You_

_A/_N:

Hello. I had no idea that I blocked anonymous users from reviewing. So, here I am, pathetically apologizing for my mistake. I feel awful. I enabled the option of having anonymous users review my work.

This chapter will be based on the song _I Miss You by Blink 182. _They are Ruia's favorite band. This song is dedicated to you.

* * *

Robin's POV: 

I was depressed and lonely. I was hanging around in my room, more than Raven did in hers. Ever since Starfire had left, I was numb. I kept on thinking of the last conversation that I had with her.

_"Robin, I have something that I must tell you."_

_"Yeah, Starfire?" I leaped off the couch and stood right next to her, waiting for her to continue._

_"Blackfire is my sister, as you know. I think that it is most important that I invite her to our wedding."_

_I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. Finally, I managed to say, "But why?"_

_Starfire sighed. "Robin, she is my sister. She's **family**. I must make peace with her."_

_"Do you want me to come with you? Just incase, Blackfire decides to attack you or anything?" I asked, worrying about Starfire's safety._

_"No, Robin. I must do this."_

_"I must do this…alone."

* * *

_I let her go. Though, I did make sure that she traveled safely.

I missed her.

(I miss you, I miss you)  
_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

_(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)_

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

All I heard was Starfire's voice, ringing in my eyes. Her cheerful expression drawn in the scenery. She was everywhere yet she was nowhere close to home.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

_(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)

* * *

A/N:_

_Short chapter, I know. I know. But, the next one will be a lot longer. I know that this story seems to be Rob/Star but I assure you, its really not. I just like to take the romance with Raven and Robin slow and steady._


	4. Nothing Gold Can Stay

_Be With Me, Please I Beseech You_

_Chapter 3-Nothing Gold Can Stay

* * *

A/N:_

_The other chapter was really, really, short. This one will be longer. I'll make sure of that. Stafire's gone. I'm not sure how long she's going to be gone but I guess it'll be awhile._

_The song in this chapter is a poem by Robert Frost.

* * *

_Raven's POV:

Robin had been emotional since Starfire had left. Living in the same tower with him, made me notice things. Whenever, he did come out of his room, he sulked and moped around.

Usually, that's my thing.

Why did I even care? Perhaps, because I had known him for so long. People think that I don't care about anyone. Like, I'm too cool and cold to.

I do care for people. I cared for Robin.

Robin was lying on the couch, his legs spread out. He held the remote tightly, as if it could fall on the ground, at any moment. Which it could've.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?" he asked, not even glancing towards me. His eyes were focused on the television set.

A sigh released from my lips. "How much longer are you going to lie around here and mope?"

At this, Robin's icy eyes shot at me. "As long as I can", I heard him mutter.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not going to make a difference."

"I don't care."

* * *

Robin's POV:

Of course, I cared. I just didn't want to show that I did. I was used to this cold, distant exterior, that I suddenly had.

"Robin!" her voice suddenly frustrated.

"Don't you know that nothing gold can stay," she asked, her violet eyes staring straight at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I was confused and slightly curious to what she had meant.

But then she recited:

_" Nature's first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leaf's a flower;_

_But only so an hour._

_Then leaf subsides to leaf._

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day._

_Nothing gold can stay."

* * *

_  
She then returned to her bedroom.

I was left standing there, dumbfounded. Soon after, I went to my bedroom, her words stuck in my mind.

For hours, I tried to make sense of that poem. I never passed English class.

After awhile, the meaning seemed to hit me.

Quite literally, it meant that nothing lasts forever. That there's a beginning and an end to everything. However, the deeper meaning was, don't lose your innocence. Don't waste time.

I crawled out of my bed and left my room.

I walked up to Raven's and knocked.

* * *

She opened it slightly; her head was the only thing that I was able to see. I guess she didn't want me to see her room. 

"Yes?"

I cleared my throat, suddenly remembering why I had come. "Would you like to spend the day with me?"

"I'm bored", I quickly added.

* * *

For a few minutes, she was silent. I was sure that she was going to say no.

"Alright."

* * *

I wasn't really sure why I invited her. 

Maybe because I was bored.

Maybe because I was lonely.

All I knew was that, her words made realize that I can't mope around.

Maybe if I spent time with her, maybe my smiles wouldn't be frowns anymore.

* * *

Raven's POV: 

I accepted his offer. I knew that he had understood what I had said. Also, I was quite bored myself.

"Where do you want to go?" I inquired.

"Anywhere." was his response.

"I'm not sure I know that place." I retorted, a smirk across my lips.

* * *

_ A/N:_

_Hehe. A cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love Nothing Gold Can Stay. Robert Frost is a genius, in my humble opinion. I first found the poem in The Outsiders. That is a great book. I cried at the end. I just finished it._

_  
Any who, next chapter will include their little "meeting".  
_


	5. Where You Lead

_Be With Me, Please I Beseech You_

_Chapter 4-_

_Where You Lead

* * *

A/N:_

_Hey. Sorry, I haven't updated…in two days. My dad has taken the computer away from me and the rest of my sisters. –sniff-_

_But not to worry, he went to work today and my sisters have put back together the internet (putting in plugs, etc…) and we're taking slots for the computer until my Dad comes back._

_So, here I am, writing this chapter.

* * *

_

_FLASHBACK: _

_(Robin's POV :)_

_I cleared my throat, suddenly remembering why I had come. "Would you like to spend the day with me?"_

_"I'm bored."_

_For a few minutes, she was silent. I was sure that she was going to say no._

_"Alright."

* * *

_

_(Raven's POV :)_

_I accepted his offer. I was quite bored, myself._

_"Where do you want to go?" I inquired._

_"Anywhere." was his response._

_"I'm not sure I know that place." I retorted, a smirk across my lips.

* * *

_

Robin's POV:

Raven and I went to the local park. I never really had visited it before. The park air was refreshing. Flowers, like tulips and dandelions, and grass surrounded us. We headed over to the playground, where several kids were playing. I suddenly remembered a time where my mother took me to a park. It was a nice memory. She pushed me, but not too hard, and it felt like I was almost flying.

I snapped back to reality and gazed towards Raven.

We sat on the grass, our legs pretzel styled. I laid back, my eyes gazing towards the afternoon sky.

"You miss her, don't you?" Her tone of voice was soft.

"I do."

* * *

"Robin, you and I know that she will come back."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I don't know how I'm going to take it while she's gone."

Raven smiled. "You'll always have me."

"When you need someone to talk to, I'll be there."

"I'll be your friend."

_If you're out on the road  
Feeling lonely, and so cold  
All you have to do is call my name  
And **I'll be there** in the next train_

I grinned. "You already are."

"Thanks."

* * *

She blushed slightly, gazing towards me. I had never really seen her blush. It was kind of strange but cute.

She took out a flower with little hairs. The name of the flower escapes me but it's the one that you blow on and make wishes.

She gave it to me. "Make a wish."

I shrugged, trying to think of a good one. "Hmm…."

Raven gazed towards the sky, waiting. It had been ten minutes and I had nothing.

"_I'll_ make a wish," she said, gently grasping the flower from my palm.

She closed her eyes and exhaled. She blew softly, and the little hairs (petals, whatever you call them) flew away.

"What did you wish for?"

* * *

Raven's POV:

I wished for something simple.

I wished that Robin would be happy.

Maybe I should've added _with Starfire_ but I didn't think of that….then.

Robin gazed towards me. "What did you wish for?" he repeated.

"If I told you, then my wish wouldn't come true."

He smirked. He had forgotten that_ rule_.

* * *

We spent a few more moments, lying on the grass. We were silent but we didn't need to talk. I gazed around the park, staring at the trees, the birds….

Robin stood and yawned. "I'm hungry."

I chuckled, as I slowly stood up myself. "That's nice to know"

"You want to get a bite to eat?

"Nah, I rather eat something whole."

He raised an eyebrow, obviously not getting the joke.

I didn't care.

* * *

He took my hand and rushed me to the pizza store, across the street from the park.

_Where you lead, I will follow  
Anywhere that you tell me to  
If you need, you need me to be with you  
I will follow where you lead_

It had tables outside where you could, obviously, sit. Robin and I took an available table and sat. We took a hold of the menus and I stared at it.

"I think I'll take a plain pizza and breadsticks."

Robin was still looking at his menu. "I think I'll order three slices. One pepperoni, the second being jalapeño's and the last will be onions and green peppers."

I raised an eyebrow at his selection.

* * *

The waiter arrived at our table and we told him what he had wanted to order.

Robin gazed down toward the table. There were all these fancy forks, spoons, knives and other utensils. "I never got the idea of all these utensils. I just use my hand to eat."

"I know. Coincidently, Cyborg and Beastboy do too."

The same waiter we had ordered our pizza's from, approached our table, four pizza slices on his tray.

He laid them on our table, before walking away to serve other customers.

I gazed at Robin. I saw how he was _attacking _or eating his slices.

I grasped my knife and fork and sliced my pizza. I then ate my slice, holding the pizza in my hand.

Amazingly, Robin had finished before me.

* * *

"You have sauce all over you…" I said, taking my napkin to clean him. I blushed.

He smiled. "Thanks."

"You have sauce on your upper lip," he told me. He took his napkin and wiped it off. My blush deepened.

"Let's go home." he said.

We paid the bill and left.

We walked to the Titan's tower. Half into the walk, we held hands.

_And where you lead, I will follow  
Anywhere that you tell me to  
If you need, you need me to be with you  
I will follow where you lead

* * *

A/N: _

_Hope you liked this chapter. The song used in this song is Where You Lead by Carole King. I left out a couple verses that wouldn't go with this chapter._

_I don't know when I'm going to update again. Maybe, I can sneak on the computer again._


	6. Just the Girl

_Be With Me, Please I Beseech You_

_Chapter 5_

_Just The Girl

* * *

A/N: _

_My last chapter was fluffy. I wasn't really going for fluff but as long as you liked it, it's okay._

_I noticed that some of you had a few questions for me._

* * *

_**RobStar4evermagic:**_

_Question: _

_When Starfire comes back, is Robin going to love her again?_

_  
Answer: _

_Well, he is still in love with her, at least at this point of the story._

_I'm not sure how this story is going to end. So, I'm sorry to say, that I have no idea. xPPP

* * *

**  
ravenrogue19**: _

_  
Question:_

_What does beseech defines it as:_

_To address an earnest or urgent request to; implore: _beseech them for help.  
_  
To request earnestly; beg for: _beseech help.

* * *

_ I liked **The Outsiders** but it doesn't matter to me, if you liked it or hated it. We all have our opinions and I respect yours. There were things that S.E Hinton could've possibly improved but in all due respect, that book is pretty good for someone who wrote it at age fifteen._

_

* * *

_  
_Just the Girl  
_  
Robin's POV:

An hour later, we had arrived at the Titans Tower. We would've come earlier but our conversation had slowed us down.

Until that day, I never really had a deep conversation with her. She was secretive, mysterious and had I known it before, she was _just the girl _I was looking for

Though at that moment, I had never really thought about her in that way.

She was just a friend. A really good friend.

* * *

I reached into my pocket, trying to find my key. Raven rolled her eyes and took out her own key to the Tower. She opened the door. 

She cleared her throat. "Ahem."

I chuckled and we walked in.

We took off our coats. I tossed mine on the couch, oblivious that it had landed on Beastboy's face. Raven hung hers on the coat hanger.

Beastboy grabbed the coat off his face and threw it at the back of my head.

It dropped to the floor but I didn't bother to pick it up. The living room was always messy, anyway.

* * *

Raven flew to the top of the Tower, where she usually practiced her fighting techniques. I decided to follow her.

She sat, her legs crossed. Her usually pale violet eyes seemed to glow with a soft brightness.

"Hey." I said nervously. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be there.

She didn't seem to mind. "Hey, yourself."

She motioned for me to sit down.

I placed myself next to her, crossing my legs as well.

* * *

"It's a nice night," I said, gazing towards the sky. The stars and the moon illuminated Jump City. It was a nice view.

"You can see everything from here," Raven told me.

"I come here to think. I think about everything. My dreams…." Her voice was smooth as she spoke.

I smirked, gazing towards her. "What are some of your dreams?"

* * *

Raven returned the gaze, with a slight blush. "Well, I want somebody for my own."

"You're really lucky that you have Starfire. I fear that even Beastboy will find someone before me."I chuckled. "Well, I'm sure that you'll have a boyfriend before Beastboy pays someone to be his girlfriend." 

Raven giggled. "Today, I saw him trying to shove a twenty in a girl's hand."

I laughed. "And what did she do?"

"She kept it and left Beastboy before he could explain the reason why he had given her it."

"Smart girl," I retorted.

* * *

Raven chuckled. "Tell me some of your dreams." 

I sighed. "Well…I remember that I wanted to be a mailman."

She raised an eyebrow. "A mailman?"

"Yeah, I saw the daily mailman everyday and I wanted to wear the uniform and those short navy shorts."

She burst out laughing.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doing'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

* * *

_  
"What's so funny?"

Raven continued laughing. "I'm sorry but I just had a mental image of you as a mailman."

I flashed a grin. "Did I look good?"

Raven shook her head. "You had hairy legs. Pretty much _all_ mailmen have 'em."

I gasped. "I shave."

"Sure." Her tone of voice was sarcastic.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself_

_She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

"I do!"

* * *

She rolled her eyes, ignoring me. 

_And the more **she ignores me**  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

She unfolded her legs and laid. She yawned and closed her eyes.

"Night, Raven."

She was _just the girl_ for me, and as I watched her sleep, I didn't even realize it.

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

* * *

_

_A/N:_

_Robin is still not in love with Rave, at this time. He doesn't really know it yet. I think there might be a Part Two to this chapter. I don't know. I didn't include all the verses and lines from Just The Girl (by The Click Five) , so its still a possibility. Also, this chapter only included Robin's POV, so if there is a Part Two, it will contain Raven's POV and perhaps a little bit of Robin's at the end.  
_

_If you think that there should be a Part Two, just tell me in the reviews._

_Another thing, I personally think that I'm getting crappy with my chapters. I hope that  
this one wasn't fluffy._

_But if you think thats its true, then tell me that too. xPP_

_Peace, Cheese, and Migrating Geese_


	7. Closer

_Be With Me, Please I Beseech You_

_Chapter 6_

_**Closer

* * *

**A/N: _

_I decided not to make a Part Two. I don't really know how I could but I hope that you guys enjoy this chappie!_

_Sorry, it took me some time to update. I had it already typed yesterday but FanFiction wasn't letting anyone update, since it was the 30th.  
_

_The song in this chapter is Closer by Dido. She's one of my favorite singers. _

_The short beginning of this chapter is set in Tameron. Starfire has finally tracked down her sister, after she was found and thrown back into her cell. She visits her and they start "talking"._

_

* * *

The Galaxy  
_

_  
"You really think after you stole the throne that I'm going to come to your lousy wedding with what's-his-name?"_

_"Robin." Starfire said._

_Blackfire rolled her eyes. "I don't care. It's not like I can even leave the cell. I'm stuck here, thanks to you."_

_"Sister, I could free you."_

_Blackfire's eyebrows shot up. "Really? And what would I have to do?"_

_"Just come to my wedding."_

_Blackfire smirked. She shrugged and gazed around the tiny cell that she was stuck in._

_"Why not?"_

_"So you'll come?" Starfire asked. Her eyes were fixed on Blackfire._

_Blackfire let out a dark chuckle. "Sure."_

_Starfire clapped her hands in delight. "I'm so happy!"

* * *

Raven's POV:  
_

_Robin and I were everywhere…together. We spent so much time together. I didn't realize how much we had in common. I didn't know how long we could talk about nothing. I didn't know that I could actually fall in love with him…when he was engaged to Starfire._

_However, the love wasn't mutual. I knew he loved Starfire. He was **in love** with her. We always wound up talking about her. Sometimes he would describe the first time they met and how he had missed her now. It was sickening to me._

_I was just his friend and how I had longed for something more……

* * *

_  
Robin gazed towards Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were currently playing videogames.

"Hah! I kicked your cyber buttocks!" Beast Boy said as he jumped onto the table and raised his arm, his hand locked into a fist.

Cyborg kicked _his _buttocks and Beast Boy fell off, crashing to the floor.

Robin chuckled.

"Guys, I've decided on who's the best man."

Beast Boy leaped off the floor and Cyborg drew closer to Robin, to hear his announcement.

"You both are!"

* * *

Cyborg stepped back and gazed towards Robin and then to Beast boy, who had the same confused expression on his face.

Cyborg poked Robin. "The dude's gone insane."

"Tell me about it", Beast Boy muttered.

Robin sighed. "You guys are my _best men. _You'll both be able to give a speech and stand by me at the wedding."

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy raised their eyebrows.

"But who would be the one to stand _right _next to you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Obviously, the one who was taller and that would be me", Cyborg snorted.

"Uhh…..no. Its always shortest to tallest and so I would be right next to him," Beast Boy retorted.

Cyborg shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah but then Robin would have to be in the middle. He may be a short dude but you're even shorter."

"I am not!"

"You _are_ too!"

Robin sighed and rolled his eyes. They always had to make a fight out of everything.

* * *

I had been watching the two argue. My body had been leaning against the wall. I gazed towards Robin. I smirked once he had noticed me.

"Hey, I didn't even notice you!"

"You hardly do." A small yet sad smile was on my face.

"So, _Miss Roth_, what would you like to do this morning?" he asked me with a wide grin.

I yawned and answered simply, "Sleep."

He frowned. "You just did that three hours ago."

I crossed my arms. "Is there a rule in this house that states that I can't sleep whenever I wish?"

He raised his eyebrows. "No."

"In that case, I'm going to get some shut eye. See you in a few."

"A few what? Minutes? Hours?"

"A few of _when **I** decide to wake up._"

I turned around before I could see him sigh. I walked to my bedroom, entered in and crawled onto my bed, throwing the covers over. I fluffed my pillow and slowly closed my eyes before resting.

* * *

_A couple of hours later…_

Slowly, I awaked. I pulled the covers off and crawled off (as I did onto) my bed. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms before leaving my room.

I walked into the living room and Robin was still there. He was, using the remote, flipping through the channels. Apparently with over 1000 channels, he couldn't find something to watch or listen to.

I walked towards him. "Hey."

He didn't even gaze toward me. "Hi."

I sat next to him. "What would _Mr. Harrison_ like to do this afternoon?"

At this, he gazed toward me. "You never call me by my last name."

_And when you look that serious  
It just makes me want you more  
And I've been meaning to tell you_

"I just did now. So, what would you like to do?"

"I don't know. That's why I had asked you before."

"Clever." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I was going to go grocery shopping. We hardly have anything in the fridge." I told him.

"Thanks to Beast Boy and Cyborg", Robin added.

"So, would you like to come with me?"

He flashed a smile. "Sure."

* * *

_At the Grocery Shop_

"I hate these carts. You have to insert a quarter to use it", I mumbled as I inserted a quarter into the tiny slit.

Robin mustn't have heard me as he gave me no reply. We walked around, taking turns to push the cart.

The first aisle we walked to was, what I liked to call _the junk food_ aisle.

Robin would've liked to taken everything but I wouldn't let him. After all, I was paying with my own money.

So far, in the cart, we had three packages of _Chips a' Hoy_ (my favorite cookie brand) and a sugar-free box of cookies (store brand).

Next in the cart, we placed four liters of Pepsi. Robin was paying for those with _his own_ money.

After, we walked to where they had healthier foods in stock. I put in the cart a couple of sports drinks and a box of ready made tofu.

* * *

"Tofu?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. I like it."

"But it tastes like nothing."

"I don't like it for the taste."

"That's for sure."

I threw the tofu box at Robin and it hit him in the face. "Hmph."

He laughed and placed the tofu box back into the cart. He even took another box of tofu and left it into the cart.

"That one is for me", he told me.

"But…I thought you said it tasted like nothing."

"I don't like it for the taste."

"You like it only because I like it, right?"

"Yup."

I smiled and we continued shopping.

_The closer you get, the better I feel  
The closer you are, the more I see  
Why everyone says that I look happier  
When you're around  
The closer you get, the better I feel

* * *

__The Galaxy_

Starfire was so naive and she proved to me that she's even dumber than I thought she was. She had actually trusted me to go to her silly wedding. Oh, I was going to go. That is, if there would actually be a wedding...

_And I was going to make sure that there wasn't.

* * *

A/N:_

_I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't really any romantic but I guess that it was humorous. This chapter was in only Raven's POV. I think that's fair since the last one only included Robins'. So, Blackfire and Starfire are returning to Earth. The next chapter should be quite interesting._

_I'm pretty sure that I'm going to do a Part Two of "Closer" in Robin's POV.  
_


	8. Closer Part II

_Be With Me, Please I Beseech You_

_Chapter 7_

_Closer (Numero Dos)

* * *

A/N:_

_I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter. I didn't really proof-read it as I should've. If I did, then I would've probably noticed that I put Mr. Harrison instead of Mr. Grayson. I knew Robin's last name ended in a "son" but I had, obviously, mixed it up. Is there a Harrison in TT? Heh._

_So, here I am, pathetically apologizing for my minor mistake._

_The song in this chapter is Closer by Dido. Dido kicks donkeys. xPP_

_January 2nd was Ruia's birthday (no, I didn't forget!), so this is your present._

_Happy Belated Birthday To You! –Pops Balloons-_

* * *

_Somewhere in the galaxy..._

___"Dear Sister, when's your wedding?" Blackfire asked as she entered in the spacecraft._

___"To think of it, I'm not sure. Robin never made a time."_

___Blackfire hid her smile. "Oh, that's too bad. Maybe he doesn't love you as much as he says."_

___"Robin does too love me! And I love him!" Starfire replied defensively, pressing a few buttons to start the space-craft. She pressed the option of having it on auto-pilot. _

___"Dear Sister, I'm just saying if he truly loved you, then he would've made a time."_

___Starfire gazed towards her sister, wondering if she had said was true. Releasing a sigh, she averted her gaze, her bold emerald eyes looking out to the galaxy.

* * *

Robin's POV:  
_

Titans Tower

It had been a month since Starfire had left. Raven and I spent a lot of time with each other. Slowly, my feelings for her had begun to change. I liked being around her. Her violet amethyst eyes, her long dark lavender hair, her pale yet glowing face was enough to mesmerize me.

I wasn't sure if she felt something for me but even if she did, I told myself it didn't matter. I was engaged to Starfire and I loved her but I was **in love **with Raven.

I did my best to brush my feelings for Raven aside.

* * *

  
"I'm worried. It's been a month since Starfire left. Maybe…something happened to her?" I remember asking Raven one early morning.

We had been sitting in the living room. The television was on but none of us were paying attention to it.

She gazed towards me, an expression of concern written over her face. "Starfire is strong. If she's having some trouble, she'll overcome it."

"Still, I wish I could help her, y'know?"

She nodded, her eyes showing little emotion. "I know."

She stood and walked over to the nearest window, her eyes watching the sky.

"Is something wrong?" I asked softly.

She shook her head, deep in thought.

_____**And when you look that serious **  
It just makes me want you more  
And I've been meaning to tell you_

* * *

_____  
An hour later…_

___C_yborg and Beast Boy had invited me to play a game of Poker. They were in for a big surprise because I had never lost a game yet.

Beast Boy was the dealer. Cyborg and I eyed him suspiciously, making sure he wasn't cheating or anything.

After the cards were distributed evenly, we started to play.

"You and Raven are **closer** these days." Beast Boy said.

"So?" I asked rather defensively.

Cyborg raised a brow. "Nothing. I'm just saying it was kind of sad to see you the first week after Starfire left. You were acting pathetic until Raven helped you."

"I have to agree. You look happier when she's around." Beast Boy added.

_____The closer you get, the better I feel  
The closer you are, the more I see  
**Why everyone says that I look happier  
When you're around**  
The closer you get, the better I feel_

___I grew red with embarrassment, not refusing or accepting his statement._

* * *

The game continued on, and I was relieved when Cyborg changed the subject. Though Beast Boy was sure persistent on keeping it about Raven.

We played and I bluffed many times. However, I won winning with a lucky pair of royals.

I grasped the chips and money that had been lying in the middle of table. Cyborg and Beast Boy frowned, sour expressions upon their faces.

Raven had come out of her room. She noticed that I had won. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." I grinned.

* * *

A few days later…

Raven had been lying across the couch. Her legs were up and the book that she was reading was placed on her lap.

"What are you reading?" I asked as I pushed her legs away to sit down.

She gazed towards me, putting her legs across my lap. She pointed to the title which read The Great Gatsby.

"I've read it more than once. Each time I read it, I discover something new," she told me.

I nodded. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Continue reading."

* * *

"Is a book more interesting than me?"

"Well, I can read you both and I already know your story."

"Well, come with me and we could write another chapter." I flashed her, a grin of mine.

Yet, she didn't seem interested. "Did Beast Boy help you with that line?"

I ignored that line. "Please?"

She sighed. "Fine."

* * *

She stood up and I took her hand. I led her to the balcony, her favorite place to think.

And there's no need to hurry  
Take your time I'll still be here  
And I've been meaning to tell you

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." she told me.

"Yeah?"

"I-I-I…" she stammered.

_____And yes I know you're nervous  
Never seen you so unsure  
You haven't touched your food tonight  
And you're drinking more and more_

I leaned in, silencing her lips with a long kiss.

I saw her blush slightly.

Before I knew it, she returned the kiss, her lips pressing mine.

_____The closer you get, the better I feel  
The closer you are, the more I see  
Why everyone says that I look happier  
When you're around  
the better I feel_

_____The closer you get, the better you see  
The closer you are, the more I see  
Why everyone says that I look happier  
When you're around  
The closer you get, the better I feel  
The better I feel

* * *

_  
Suddenly, a space-craft landed and I immediately took my lips off Raven. We gazed towards it and gasped as we saw who had landed.

"Starfire!" I ran to her and gave her a hug. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello, Robin and friend Raven!"

Raven waved softly.

Blackfire then stepped out. "Dear Sister, I'm quite tired. Do you have a room that I can sleep in?"

I glared at her. "Yeah, we have an extra room," I said bitterly.

We walked in, Raven behind of us all.

_____We've been circling for time baby  
We're coming down to land tonight  
The wait is over and now it's easy  
Everything's fine

* * *

A/N:_

_____I feel bad for Raven at the end of this chapter. Next chappie will include Raven's POV and she won't exactly be happy._

_____Hope you enjoyed the kiss!_

_____Robin is going to be a total bastard in the next chapter. –punches Robin plushie-_

_____I didn't really like this chapter. I'm getting crappy again._

_____I'm better with Raven's POV. xPP_


	9. Something I Never Had

_Be With Me, Please I Beseech You_

_Chapter 8_

_Something I Never Had

* * *

A/N:_

_I'm glad that you guys liked my last chapter._

_This chapter will include Raven's POV and she's not going to be happy…at all. Poor Raven. –strokes her hair-_

_I have a feeling that you guys are going to hate Robin in this chapter. –gives you all Robin plushies to punch-_

_Sorry, Rob. –sniff-_

_The song in this chapter is Something I Never Had by Lindsay Lohan._

* * *

_Raven's POV:_  
_  
_

I had thought it was sickening when Robin **talked** about Starfire but now that she was there, it becomes **worse. **They held hands and sometimes I even saw them kiss.

But, they had a right to . I mean, they were engaged to each other. I had wondered how I got into this love triangle. I wondered if there was even a triangle. I didn't want there to be.

I had wanted Robin for myself but he loved Starfire.

My kiss, our kiss, obviously had meant nothing. I was just his someone for a time.

* * *

I had been sitting in the living room, watching the soap network. For some odd reason, this had become a habit of mine. I had a box of tissues next to me.

"You fool. He doesn't love you", my eyes directly at the TV.

If I had been pathetic before, I reached a whole new low that time.

I pulled out the remote and closed the TV. I stood and went to the top of the Titans Tower. There, I could think clearly.

Once I had reached it, I sat, my legs crossed. I gazed over towards the sky, watching the sunset.

I had brought my journal with me and taking it into my lap, I started to write. I started to write a letter…to Robin.

* * *

___ Dear Robin,_

___"Do you see me  
Do you feel me like I feel you_

___You don't hear me  
And I don't understand  
When I reach out  
I don't find your hand_

___Were they wasted words  
And did they mean a thing  
And all that precious time  
But I still feel so in between  
Some days, I just keep pretending  
That you'll stay  
Dreaming of a different ending  
I want to hold on  
But it hurts so bad  
**And I can't keep something that I never had**_

___I keep telling myself  
Things can turn around with time  
And if I wait it out  
You could always change your mind  
Like a fairy tale  
Where it works out in the end  
Can I close my eyes  
Have you lying here again  
Then I come back down  
Then I fade back in  
Then I realize  
It's just what might have been_

___Am I a shadow on your wall...  
Am I anything at all...  
Anything to you?  
Am I a secret that you keep...?  
Do you dream about me while you're sleeping...?_

___ You don't see me...  
you don't feel me like I feel you"_

___Stop Torturing Me,_

___Raven_

At that moment, I wasn't sure if I would actually send the letter to him but it was a possibility. I had placed into an envelope, addressed and everything, ready to send if I had wanted to.

* * *

Later That Day…..

I had decided to fly around the sky, watching pedestrians live their normal lives.

I was about to head back to the Titans Tower until I saw a familiar couple, Starfire and Robin, holding hands.

I glared at the two, mainly at Robin who had his arm around her.

It wasn't Starfire's fault…at all. It was Robin who had played with my heart. When I had confessed my love, he took advantage of that and kissed me.

I had become enraged and my hands and eyes started to glow. I was soon engulfed into the darkness. I was near to levitating a car and smashing it over Robin's head but something inside me had stopped me. I had returned to the light and the glow from my eyes and hands disappeared. I flew back to the Titans Tower, suddenly depressed.

* * *

I entered the Tower, slamming the door behind me. Beast Boy and Cyborg gazed towards me, a concerned expression upon their faces.

"What?" I asked irritated.

Beast Boy backed away. "Nothing."

Cyborg wasn't as frightened. "Raven, is something bothering you?"

"No. I'm happy. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No. You didn't mean it."

"A lot of people say what they don't mean", I said sadly.

Before either of them could reply, I had rushed to my room.

* * *

The Next Day

I had been sitting at the breakfast table, along with the other Titans. I watched an expression of disgust as Robin and Starfire kissed passionately right in front of us. Did they have no manners…at all?

"Instead of eating each other faces out, why don't you try eating your plates first?" I said bitterly.

Starfire had seemed to be as embarrassed, as I saw her blush. Robin frowned and gazed towards me before he quietly started eating his plate.

After my comment, the whole breakfast had been silent except for Beast Boy's constant slurping and loud chewing.

* * *

When breakfast had been over, I stood from chair, pushing it in. Robin had approached me with a similar look of concern on his face, as I've saw earlier on Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Is there something you want?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Are you okay? Look Raven, I'm sorry. "

"I should've never kissed you. I still love Starfire and I feel awful that I betrayed her like that," he continued.

"I'm sorry too", I said softly.

He seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

* * *

I had returned to my room and opened the drawer, where I had my letter. I opened my window and flew around until I saw the nearest post office. There, I sent Robin my letter.

I could've just given him the letter in the Tower but that would decrease the shock value.

I flew back to the Tower and into the window in my room.

I crawled into bed, somehow exhausted, and rested for a few hours.

* * *

___A/N:_

_______I hope I really expressed Raven's anger/depression in this chapter._

_______Most of the verses of** Something I Never Had **is in Raven's letter. I felt the lyrics were perfect for this chapter._

_________I don't like Robin right now.  
_

_________-takes out Robin plushie and stabs-_

___________Now, some of you must be wondering where Blackfire is in the story._

___________Not to worry, she will be included in the next chapter._

_____________Next chapter is Blackfire's, Starfire's or Robin's POV._

_____________I haven't decide. xPP_

_______________________Toodles and German Poodles!  
_


	10. Away From Me

Be With Me, Please I Beseech You

Chapter 9

* * *

_A/N:_

_I'm not sure what I'm trying to achieve in this chapter. I just hope that it meets your standards and that it's decent._

_I sort of hit a writer's block and I still think that I'm at it. It's a horrible feeling._

_Sorry, that it took me a lot longer than usual to post this chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Part 1_

_Robin's POV:_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_****__"Is there something you want?" she had asked, crossing her arms._

_"__**Are you okay? Look Raven, I'm sorry. "**_

_"****__I should've never kissed you. I still love Starfire and I feel awful that I betrayed her like that," I continued an apologetic expression upon her face._

_"__**I'm sorry too", she replied softly.**_

___**I was bewildered. "What do you mean?"**_

_"__**Never mind."

* * *

**  
I hadn't meant it but it had to be said. I could see clearly that I was breaking Raven's heart especially when I had received her letter. I had still loved her and I knew that I always would but at that time I couldn't tell her how I felt. I couldn't let her know. I couldn't let anyone know. So, even if I had said that I loved Starfire and I was sorry about the kiss Raven and I shared together, all I was telling was lies._

* * *

___A week later…_

___Starfire and I had been sitting by the park, enjoying a picnic that she prepared. Actually, Starfire was enjoying it. I was just trying to figure what was in the sandwiches._

___"Robin, is there something wrong with the food?"_

___I shook my head, dropping the sandwich. "I'm not really hungry."_

___"Oh."_

* * *

___I gazed towards Starfire, an expression of curiosity as I was about to utter my upcoming question. "Do you really trust Blackfire?" _

___She nodded her eyes certain. "I'm trying to trust sister. She hasn't done anything bad yet."_

___I shrugged. "That's true but she might-I mean could."_

___She frowned slightly and continued to eat her sandwich._

* * *

___**Blackfire's POV:**_

___Truth was I didn't have a plan to destroy my sister or her engagement to Robin._

___I had become bored in the Tower where my sister's friends were occupying it._

___They (her friends) were repulsive as she was. Especially that fellow Beast Boy. If you actually stared at him at dinner, with his mouth open and at the same time chattering away, you would wonder how anyone could tolerate his manners._

___I guess Cyborg wasn't as terrible but he too had a lack of manners when around the television set._

___Then there was Robin. He must've been the biggest idiot I've ever had the misfortune to meet. He actually loved Starfire and proposed to her! I think that he needs to get his brain checked and on a daily basis visit a psychiatrist._

___Compared to the rest, Raven was ok. I know she doesn't like me and I personally don't care but she has no annoying traits that I can think of._

___It was true that at first I only wanted to break his engagement to Starfire for my own purposes but I had found other reasons and some are listed right here on this page._

* * *

___Number one: _

___Starfire is taller than him. __Way _taller. It's quite amusing when they stand together; my dear sister, the giraffe, and Robin, the baboon.

_______Number two:_

_______Starfire has no clue. No clue to what, you ask?_

_______****__Anything._

_______________Number three:_

_______________Robin's nickname is Dick. You should never associate yourself with a dick._

_____________________Number four:_

_____________________Robin is a gambler._

___________________________Number five:_

___________________________(I hadn't known this before)_

**___________________________He's in love with Raven._**

* * *

___________________________You see, one day I saw a book that happened to be lying beside the couch. I had been terribly bored and I decided to open it up and read. To my surprise, it was Robin's journal! I knew that I should've acted like a good little girl and place it away but(-chuckles-) who are we kidding? Anyway, I began skimming through the pages until I had found a recent entry declaring Robin's true feelings…for Raven. Unable to control my curiosity I continued to read it. _

___________________________Thus, I had known, at that very moment, of what I needed to. To destroy my sister, I had needed to bring Raven and Robin together._

___________________________The only question, which I had at that time, was __how_?

___________________________It had taken a couple of days but I had found me a plan._

* * *

_______****______________________Later that day..._

___________________________"Dear sister, I do not think that Robin likes me."_

___________________________She sighed. "He will."_

___________________________"Do you really think so?"_

___________________________"Try talking to him. Robin is not bull as a stubborn."_

___________________________I raised an eyebrow. Wasn't it said the other way? "Hmm. I'll try but you stay behind the wall."_

___________________________I had spotted Robin sitting on the couch, reading a comic book. I gazed over towards Starfire who was behind the wall. After she returned my gaze, I walked over to Robin. "Hello, dear future brother-in-law!" I said almost mimicking Starfire._

___________________________He grumbled a hello._

* * *

___________________________I pretended to frown. "Do you not like me brother-in-law?" _

___________________________"What gave it away?" he asked sarcastically._

___________________________I sighed. "Alright. I see you are not as forgiving as my dear sister. What can I do to change that?"_

___________________________"You can go back and lock yourself in a cell," he answered, I thought rather rudely._

___________________________Once again, I pretended to frown and I left the room._

* * *

___________________________"Robin!" shouted Starfire as she entered in the living room. I smirked, watching the two as I hid behind the wall to the living room as Starfire did. _

_____________________________I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds_

___________________________"Starfire, what's wrong?" he asked concerned._

___________________________"You __are _what is wrong. You are not giving my sister a chance."

___________________________He sighed and blurted, "Why should I?_

___________________________Starfire gasped. "Robin!"_

___________________________"I do not believe that you have no trust in me. If you did, you would trust me for having  
good reason for trusting Blackfire and then you would trust her too."_

___________________________Robin raised an eyebrow. "What?"_

___________________________She sighed and shook her head, leaving the living room, not even noticing that I had been listening to their conversation._

* * *

_______****__________________****____Part 2_

_____________________________Starfire did not talk to me all that week. I had begun to think that we would never get past this issue. Had I been that wrong to not trust Blackfire? I mean, she did betray Starfire in the past. Who was to say that she wasn't going to try again?  
_

_____________________________Starfire had been so naive._

* * *

_____________________________The Breakfast Table…._

_____________________________All of us had gathered around the breakfast table, as we did every morning. Starfire had seated herself far away from me. Cyborg was making a whole lot that day but I didn't feel hungry…at all. Beast Boy, however, always found the time to eat. He had a whopping eight pancakes on his plate._

_____________________________Starfire and Blackfire had taken a couple on their plates. Cyborg gazed around curiously._

_____________________________"Where's Raven?" he asked, not seeming to find her at the table._

_____________________________I gazed around for a moment. "In her room, I guess."_

_____________________________"Well, go knock on her door and ask her," he demanded._

_____________________________I had been about to protest as Raven and I were speaking each other but Cyborg turned his head away from me._

_____________________________I sighed and slowly stood from the table and walked over to Raven's room. I pounded on the door._

* * *

_____________________________"Raven?" _

_____________________________No answer._

_____________________________"You there?"_

_____________________________Silence._

_____________________________"Cyborg wants to know if you're hungry."_

_____________________________"I'm fine. I have enough tofu to eat."_

_____________________________I chuckled and then sighed. I returned to the breakfast table where I completed in eating two and a half of pancakes._

* * *

_______****__________________****______Later that night…_

_______________________________Raven and I (I love how that sounds) had been passionately embracing each other. I moaned as her lips had touched mine. I ran my fingers through her dark lavender hair and gazed into her lovingly violet amethyst eyes. She was lovely._

_____________________________I awoke and slowly sat up. It had been just a dream. I sighed and laid back into my bed, forcing myself back to sleep._

_______****__________________****______**I've woken now to find myself  
**________________________In the shadows of all that I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me_**__________________****_____

* * *

_**

_________________________________A/N: _

_________________________________Sucky chapter in my opinion. Though, I always bash and criticize myself no wonder if I do/did great work, in this case, I did not._

_________________________________But you can debate in a review._

_________________________________I am quite busy these days with debate club and homework. Sorry, if it takes like two weeks to update. I'll try to be speedier with the chapters next time.  
_

_________________________________I hope that you at least tolerated this chapter!_

_________________________________The song used in this chapter is Away from Me by Evanessence._

_______****__________________****________

* * *

_


	11. Vaguest Idea

_Be With Me, Please I Beseech You_

_Chapter 10_

_Vaguest Idea

* * *

A/N: _

_I noticed that two flamers decided to review. That must mean that I'm getting popular. I was wondering when you flamers were going to show up._

_I don't and will not tolerate flamers. I do not have my pairings missed up, as some arrogant few might think. Like I said, all pairings are accepted here at FanFiction._

_I don't really care for Star x Rob but have I really insulted the pairing? No. Also, I do not care for BB x Rae but I **highly respect** those who care for different things._

_I will not back down. You think that your reviews (-cough-) flames actually mean anything?_

_If you have a problem with my story (and not the pairing) then please tell me in a calm manner and I'll be more than glad to hear it. _

_Oh, I have a new story posted. It's Rae x Speedy, so all that like that pairing, go check out You and I Collide._

_My new pen-name is Confessions Of An Idiot._

_And I would like to take this time to recognize some of my reviewers who always take the time to comment (alphabetical order):_

_anime.freakazoid  
ben  
DamagexthexPeace  
loner of shadows  
lunafan  
ravenrogue19  
Insanely Unstable_

_Thank You!_

_The last chapter wasn't that great. Hopefully, this one will be better. Sorry, it's taken me so long to post. I've been so busy with homework and school. I also hit a major's writer-block but I think that's over now._

_Sorry for the long Author's Note! Anyway, I hope those you like my story will enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Titans' Tower_

_Late Afternoon  
_

"You guys are still not talking?" Beast Boy asked as he found Robin on the couch, nearly falling out of it.

Cyborg entered the conversation. "Man, you have to be the dumbest midget I've ever seen."

Robin opened his mouth to retort but Cyborg interrupted him. "Just apologize to her, already."

"But we're not even speaking to each other. She hates me," Robin responded.

"So! Make her listen," Beast Boy replied as he gazed towards the guide display on the television set, looking for something to watch.

"I mean, you and Star have been together so long. You guys shouldn't break up over one fight," Cyborg said as he took the remote from Beast Boy.

Robin raised an eyebrow. They had been talking about _Starfire_. Not Raven.

He released a sigh and fell to the floor.

* * *

_BlackFire's POV:_

_Step one of my five (or six) part plan had been working. You see, the other parts of my plan were really just back-up's, in case the previous part of the plan failed. Thank god, **I **had them._

_At this time, I had entered Step Two._

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Friend Raven! Friend Raven!" Starfire yelled as she rushed into Raven's bedroom.

Raven opened her eyes slowly and yawned. "Yes?" she asked, quite irritated that she was awakened early.

"Come into the living room!"

Raven slowly crawled out of bed and put a white robe over her. She followed Starfire into the living room. She gasped…in horror.

The room was **pink** (and red) with flowers and cards and boxes of candy.

The other Titans were just as surprised as she was.

Hesitantly, she walked over, examining the flowers, cards, and boxes of candy, looking for a name.

She was shocked to find that there wasn't a name but many names.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Raven rushed to open it. She was startled when she found a crowd of men, staring at her.

"What time is my date with you?" she heard one man call out.

"Hey! I'm going out with her first!" another man shouted. Soon, as the other men heard that, they began to wrestle each other.

Raven arched an eyebrow as she watched the men fighting each other barbarically. She was utterly confused.

Robin was confused too but his anger hid his confusion. He walked up to the door. "She's not going out with any of you!" he yelled before slamming the door.

I had been behind of all the Titans, watching. "Robin, don't you think that was rude? All those poor men just want to date Raven."

"I don't even want to know how they found my address. I'm going back to sleep," Raven muttered as she walked slowly to her bedroom.

I put a hand over my mouth, to hide my grin. Robin was angry and that is just what I wanted.

* * *

___**FLASHBACK**_

___ Setting:_  
___ It was midnight and everyone was sleeping. I was the only one awake. I walked around the Tower, bored and looking for something to do. Suddenly, I noticed that the Titans owned a computer. I had learned how to use one and it was quite fun. I walked over, sat down and began to play pinball, lowering the volume so I didn't wake any of the Titans. After an hour, I became bored with the game and so I clicked on Explorer, going to different sites that might interest me. An ad popped out and I accidentally clicked it. It leaded me to The site intrigued me and I began to fill out the form._

___"Name? Raven Roth."_

___"Age? I'll say twenty."_

___"Hobbies? Going on dates."_

___"Interests. Boys."_

___"Where to meet me? Titans Tower. Everyone should know where that is."_

___"Picture available? Hmm…" I muttered to myself as I began to look around on the computer for files of pictures. Finally, I found a satisfying picture of Raven with her black hood down. I inserted that in and pressed enter._

___**END OF FLASHBACK  
**_  
How was I supposed to know that she would get millions of hits, or rather, men waiting to date her?

* * *

___Three hours later…_

Raven had awoke and was now in the living room, trying to put all the cards and flowers away. The candy, she decided, would go to Beast Boy and anyone else who could eat all of it.

As Raven continued to put the cards and flowers she received into a box, she heard a knock on the door. Before she had any time to warn Starfire not to open it, she did.

"Hello Friend Speedy! Is there something wrong?" Starfire assumed, as she only saw him when they were needed on a mission.

Speedy was leaning against the door, in a tuxedo; his hair gelled back as always, wearing that charming grin as he held roses in his hand. "Yeah. My heart can't stop beating."

"If it did, you would die," Robin muttered as he crossed his arms. "Who are they for?" he asked, about the flowers.

"Raven," he answered simply.

Raven buried her head in her hands. She was embarrassed. On the other-hand, Robin was furious.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Starfire said as she held her hands close to her chin.

"So, when's our date, Raven?" Speedy grinned.

Raven looked up and rolled her eyes and walked up to him. "We-I didn't make one…with you."

I frowned as I immediately entered the living room. "I think that you should go."

"I agree. Friend Raven, you would have so much fun!" Starfire exclaimed as she pushed Raven out of the door.

I smiled. Starfire had no idea but she had already put my plan in motion.

"Well, I guess that means our date is now. Bye everyone!" Speedy said as he put his arm around Raven and closed the door.

I gazed over towards Robin and his head seemed to be steaming. He did exactly what I hoped he would've done. He followed them.

* * *

___Robin's POV:_  
_  
__I can't believe that she actually had gone on a date with him! And why was Speedy so suddenly interested in her? I saw her first! _

___I had to see how their date was going. I desperately hoped that Raven hated it and that Speedy was showing her that he was a big jerk.

* * *

The Sidewalk_

___Jump City_

"So, where do you want to go?" Speedy asked.

Raven shrugged. "I don't know."

"What about the park?"

Raven shook her head. "What about Friendly's?"

He nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

_Friendly's_**  
**

I sat on a stool, disguised in a black jacket, a hood over my head and my back to the couple. I pretended that I was reading the newspaper.

"Could I ask you something?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Why did you ask me out?" she blurted out.

He chuckled. "I thought you were desperate to get a date."

She gazed at him questionably. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you put your description and photo on match dot com.

"I didn't."

"Well, someone did."

"It was a pretty picture of you," he added.

"Wait. You said I'm desperate to get a date. What about you?" she asked.

"I mean, you're the one who was looking for a date and **you** found me," she continued.

They both chuckled. Their laughter irritated me.

The conversation between them was smooth after that and Raven kept on laughing at Speedy's ridiculous jokes.

Finally, they left Friendly's and I followed them on the sidewalk.

"I had a good time. Thanks," Raven beamed at Speedy.

"You're welcome," he replied as he kissed her softly on the cheek.

She blushed and she looked like she actually enjoyed the kiss.

They silently started to walk to the Tower.

I was horrified and as much as I hate to admit, the green eyed monster was attacking me at that exact moment.

_________Some you'll get over, some you never let go.  
Some you'll forget and some, you'll always know.  
Some memories linger, some memories hard to recall.

* * *

A/N:_

_________The song used in this chapter is by Laura Cantrell. It's called: "Vaguest Idea"_

_________I'm not sure where I'm going to go with the story. I have many possibilities. I could make a square and have Speedy involved..._

_________Tell me what you think. _

_________  
I love making Robin jealous._

_________I'm going to have I think maybe three or four chapters before the ending._

_________xoxoxoxoxoxo_

___****______From_

_________**Confessions of An Idiot**  
_


	12. Vaguest Idea Wait

**Be With Me, Please I Beseech You**

Chapter 11

Vaguest Idea

Part 2

**Wait

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Man, I've been kind of out it. Lately, I've been feeling uninspired. It's hard to be a writer. Forgive me, even though you shouldn't and you all should get sticks and poke me.

Anyway, now that you've done poking me, I've changed my Pen name yet again! It's: Don't Tell Him Of My Murder

So, please do not tell him of my murder. He doesn't need to know and I rather he not be informed of the event.

Heh. xP

I'm reading the Wallflower. I've read four manga's of it and I'm thinking of, perhaps, doing a fanfic including a crossover.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Robin's POV:**

It seemed that as the days started and ended, Raven had spent her time with Speedy, ignoring the rest of the Titans, espacially me. But she has good reason to ignore me, I told myself. We still weren't talking. Though this was true, I didn't see what was so great about Roy, or Speedy as Raven preferred to call him.

However as time passed on, I had bigger problems to deal with..

* * *

Titans Tower

Midnight

Setting:

Starfire and Raven are hanging upside, thorns all around their body, the vine the only thing keeping them from being dumped into the poisonous swamp. Starfire is worried but Raven is nonchalent as ever.

"Save me, Robin!" Starfire shouted, trying but not suceeding to free herself from the vine.

Raven gazed towards me, her eyes apethetic, displaying no fear whatsoever.

I gasped and I realized that I could only save one of them. My mind was telling me to save Starfire (and as corny as it sounds) my heart was telling me to save Raven.

Suddenly the vines snapped and the two started to fall to their doom.

"Robin!" Starfire shrieked.

Raven remained silent as she fell.

_**Wait**_

**_I'm coming_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Raven, Starfire!" I yelled and flew to save them.

In my arms, I managed to save one but I couldn't see her face as she was covered in white clothing.

Before I could pull the cloth away from her face, I heard something ringing in the distance.

I opened my eyes and gasped. I wiped the cold sweat trailing down my forehead. "What a bizzare dream," I whispered.

* * *

The Next Morning:

"What a crazy dream," Cyborg muttered as he heard the summary of my dream, the one I had the night before.

"I know. I went back to sleep and I had the same dream but I never saw who she was," I replied.

Cyborg smirked. "My bet is that it's Raven."

"No, it's Starfire," Beast Boy said.

I widened my eyes. Great, he heard the story too, I thought to myself.

"How would you know?" Cyborg asked.

"Because Raven never wears white."

"She did when she was tricked by Malchoir."

I shuddered, thinking how obsessed she had been with him.

* * *

Blackfire's POV:

Unknown to them, I had been listening to their conversation. Before I continue, I must say how easy it is for me to go unnoticed in this house. I admit it's lonely but the thought of crushing my sister comforts me and inspires me to continue my--someone people would say devious but I say brilliant--plans. Anyway, I was grinning, as yours truely thought of another brilliant plan. Slowly, lurking away from the living room wall, I went to my room and out the window. Sure, it might've been easier to use the door but that would be a quite boring way to leave. So, if you dare to something bold, start with jumping out of the window. It's a brilliant rush and you fall on the concrete, be sure that you have your cell phone with you and that you have the hospital on flash dial.

I flew around the town of Jump City, wondering where I could find who they called Midnight. Finally, I reached an old abandoned building and I discovered that I had, indeed, reached my destination.

"Who's there?" a husky voice roared.

"I have a request for Midnight," I told him or her, for I wasn't sure if it was a man or woman.

"That's the password," it replied quietly and it opened the door slowly.

I entered and glanced at the figure whom I had spoken to. I bit my lip and frowned. It's appearance didn't help. It looked like either a very strong woman, or a feminine man, I told myself.

"Where's Midnight?" my voice anxious.

"I'm right here, my darling!" came a whiny, high pitched voice.

I turned around and gazed towards the woman. She had quite a bizarre appearance. Half of her hair was blonde, long and straight and the other was jet black, short to her neck with curls. She had too much make-up on, her red lipstick, smudged slightly. Her attire was made entirely of plastic, even her shoes that "squeaked" as she walked closer to me.

"What do you want?" her voice becoming impatient.

"I have a request for you."

"I already knew that. Why else would you come over here?" she asked. "It wouldn't be for a cup of tea. Or go shopping with me or to be my friend. No one likes me!" she cried.

I raised an eyebrow and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'd like you very much if you would do something for me," I replied.

She gazed towards me. "And that something is...?"

"Lets just say that_ something_ is a dream come true."

* * *

Back at the Tower

11:50 AM

Slowly, I crept into Robin's, Starfire's, and Raven's room, and poured the powder around their room, putting another special powder only on Robin's, as Midnight had instructed me to do. I left each room, careful to not wake them or the others.

* * *

Midnight

**Robin's POV:**

Slowly, I felt something stirring me and the dream I so desperately tried to escape, was finding it way back.

It was the scenario as before. Raven and Starfire were entangled in vines, the only thing keeping them from falling to their doom. Starfire's expression had been the same before but Raven wasn't nochalent. She seemed to be confused.

"Robin, how did we get here?" Starfire asked. "I was--"

"It doesn't make sense. These vines hurt," Raven interuppted.

I gazed them. This wasn't the usual dream squence, I thought.

"Robin, I think we're stuck here," Raven told me.

"I know. You guys can't get out of those vines and I can only save one of you."

"That helps," she muttered.

* * *

"No, what I mean is that we're stuck here...in this dream. All of us," Raven replied.

"What?" I asked, thinking that I was the only one dreaming this.

"I wasn't dreaming this before...," Starfire said.

"Neither was I," Raven added.

"But how? This dream should end when I save one of you. Thats when I wake up."

"But you wouldn't be able to wake up."

"You need to save one of us," Starfire reminded me.

I bit my lip, thinking about the consquences. This wasn't just a dream. If I let Starfire fall into the swamp, she could actually die but I couldn't live if I gave Raven the same fate.

Wait

_I'm coming_

_I'm reaching out to you

* * *

_

Blackfire's POV:

Once it was exactlymidnight, I sneaked into Robin's bedroom, a cruel smile upon my face. I saw how eager he was able to save them, though he could only save one. I laughed. None with the vaguest idea, I told myself.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

I hope this chapter wasn't as horrible as I think it is.

Hope you enjoyed it though.

The song used in this chapter is Wait by Laura Cantrell.

Sorry for the cliffy but it leaves you wondering..."Who will he save?"

Wait until the update.

Until then, bye!

Rei

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**Don't Tell Him Of My Murder**


	13. Vaguest Idea Part 3

_Be With Me, Please I Beseech You _

Chapter 12

**Vaguest Idea**

_Part 3  
_

Wait

Part 2

* * *

**A/N:**

_Lately, I've been getting flames. The thing I don't understand about flamers is why do you flame? You know, it's not like I posted this in the Rob/Star section. I posted it in the section where it belongs. In the Rob/Rae section. If you hate the pairing that much, then why do you bother reading the story or even going to the section? That's pathetic and you know you can keep on flaming but you'll only be proving me right, so yeah, go ahead. _

Also, if you're going to flame, don't. Because I don't take crap and I give it right back. Sadly, it's getting to the point where I'm thinking about blocking anonymous reviews. I might.

And like I've mentioned before, I'm not sure if there's actually a bet. But really, who cares? That's not the only reason why I started this fan-fic.

Billy-Joe-is-hotter-than-you, you ask me why we can't get along and it's because of these flamers. And I saw your profile, and it says that you don't like Rob/Rae fans. Hating the pairing is one thing but the fans. No offense but I think that's a bit harsh. You say, or at least I think you do, that you don't want anyone to be offended but I am. Please, I respect your opinions and pairings, so please respect mine. And if you don't like any Rob/Rae fans, then you're missing on a great group of people.

That's why I don't hate Rob/Star fans. True, I abhor the pairing but I'm sure that Rob/Star fans are a great bunch of people to hang out with, at least the one's that don't flame me. I am happy that Rob/Star fans are reading this fic. I hope that it is to your liking. Also, Rob/Star fans if you're going to review, please don't tell me you hate Rob/Rae and why. I've heard about every reason. I don't tell you why I hate Rob/Star. Please, people, if you're going to review my fic, then review only about my fanfic, not about the pairing, unless you like it.

I don't necessarily hate Starfire but I have to agree that she isn't my favorite characters. I don't hate her because she's with Robin. I guess I don't like Starfire because she's euphoric and she can be a bit annoying. However, I'm not saying that she shouldn't be a Titan. Truthfully, I know TT wouldn't be the same with-out her there. I've actually been more tolerant to Starfire now. I just have my preferences to who Robin should be with. I guess that answers your question, Billy-Joe-is-hotter-than-you.

I'm really sorry if this offends anyone. It just needs to be said and I'll be happy that it's off my chest.

Sorry for the long Author's Note! Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"I wasn't dreaming this before...," Starfire said.

_"Neither was I," Raven added._

_"But how? This dream should end when I save one of you. That's when I wake up."_

_"But you wouldn't be able to wake up."_

_"You need to save one of us," Starfire reminded Robin._

_Robin bit his lip, thinking about the consequences. This wasn't just a dream, he told himself. If he let Starfire fall into the swamp, she could actually die but he couldn't live if he gave Raven the same fate._  
**  
_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_**

Dream Sequence

**Raven's POV:**

My powers, along with Starfire's--in this alternate universe--had been useless. I wasn't sure why but there was no use wondering. I gazed towards Robin, who was my only hope for survival. How pathetic it had been that I was dependent on someone who didn't love me but instead, loved the one next to me. It was going to be quite obvious to who he would pick to save, I had thought to myself.

Suddenly, the vines snatched. Eyes closed, I had begun to fall but not to my demise. I fell into someone arms. Someone caught me. Slowly, I placed my white hood down. I opened my eyes and it was someone I did not expect to see.

"Robin?"

He smiled.

"What about Starfire? You just let her die?" astonished that he would have the nerve to do that.

He shook his head, gazing towards Starfire who appeared to be fine. Raven followed his eyes and looked at Starfire as well.

She gasped. "Speedy?"

Roy smirked, holding Starfire in his arms. "Yup."

"But how?" Raven muttered.

Roy shrugged. "I don't know. I came to your room to see if you wanted to go to one of the local bars, around midnight or so. I saw you resting so I was about to leave. But then I suddenly started to feel sleepy. Next thing I knew, I was here."

"And when you saw Starfire, you saved her?"

Roy blushed. "Yeah…"

Raven stared at Robin, bewildered as to why he picked her.

**_END OF RAVEN'S POV

* * *

_**

Suddenly, the setting they were in, had started fading, and they all returned to the places where they had been before, in their beds, resting.

Slowly, Raven, Speedy, Robin and Starfire awoke. Raven and Speedy left her room and Starfire and Robin left theirs. All had seemed to reach the living room.

"Couldn't sleep?" Speedy asked Robin.

"Nope," he answered as Starfire shook her head.

"Neither could we," Raven muttered.

**_I wake from a dream not knowing if it's all too real _**

_

* * *

_

**_Next morning_**

_Blackfire's POV:_

_That morning, I had hummed happily for knowing that my dear sister was gone. However, when I arrived at the breakfast table, I was shocked to find the person who was sitting next to Roy. Starfire! Why had Robin pick that bimbo? Then, I had seen hints of purple and I shifted my gaze and found I was looking at Raven. This didn't make sense, I had told myself. Wasn't someone supposed to be dead?_

_Although I had wanted to scream and demand what was going on, I couldn't. If my dear sister knew that I had been involved with this, then I would lose her trust. So, I sat down and gazed around._

_

* * *

_

Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Speedy had been silent, poking their breakfast.

Cyborg gazed towards them with concern. "Did something happen?" he questioned.

The four gave no reply.

"Fine, don't tell us. I don't care," Beast Boy muttered. The four looked relieved.

Suddenly, Beast Boy fell to the ground. "Tell me! C'mon!" he pleaded.

The four sighed and left their seats.

* * *

**_Living Room  
_**

When they were sure the others were gone, the four had begun to discuss the dream. Like usual, I had eavesdropped on their conversation.

"So, I'm not the only one who had it?" Robin asked his companions.

"Nope. We all had it," Raven replied.

"I'm just relieved it didn't end badly," Robin muttered.

"Well, you all should be thanking me, especially you, Starfire. If it wasn't for me, there would've been a good chance that someone would've been dead," Roy grinned.

I had placed a hand over my mouth, to hide my growl. Someone was _supposed _to be dead. That _someone _was supposed to be Starfire.

Robin rolled his eyes and Starfire blushed slightly as she announced her gratitude to Roy.

Raven had gazed awkwardly towards Robin, who gave her a light smile.

I had left the room, hearing enough. I growled. My whole plan was ruined. Not only did Starfire survive with out a scratch on her body, Raven and Robin weren't together to torment my dear sister!

Thus, I had begun to develop a new plan. A scheme that would definitely bring Raven and Robin together and that would, hopefully, kill Starfire as well.

**_END OF BLACKFIRE'S POV_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Raven's Room _**

**_Raven's POV: _**

I could've killed myself for having my heart ache, when Robin gave me that light smile. Frustrated, I began to use my powers to throw stuff around until my room was an utter mess.

I heard a knock on the door and angrily, I answered it, leaving the door slightly open, as to give no peak to my room.

"Raven?"

I widened my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked, ready to slam the door shut.

"I want to talk."

I rolled my eyes but decided to open the door halfway, so he could step in.

Robin gazed towards me nervously. "I like what you did with the place."

I sighed. "I'm not really in the mood for small-talk. So, whatever you say, say it quick," I told him darkly.

He sighed. "I don't want to say it here. Could we go somewhere else and talk?"

"Fine," I muttered.

* * *

_**The Park** _

_I gazed around the park, suddenly recalling the sweet memories that I shared with Robin. This place held such a great significance to me but amazingly, this was the last place I wanted to be. It reminded me how vulnerable I was without Robin. How pathetic I was. No, at that moment, I just wanted to run to the Tower and lock myself in my oh-so-sweet-dark sanctuary. However, I knew that my stupid hormones wouldn't let me._

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Raven, I-I," he stammered nervously.

I gazed towards him, suddenly curious to what he wanted to tell me.

"Raven, I love you," he admitted.

I widened my eyes at his confession.

"I want to be with you," he continued.

"B-but what about Starfire?"

"Our relationship isn't working. I just don't love her like that anymore."

"Yeah, right. You'll kiss me and then you'll go back to Starfire."

Robin looked shocked. "N-n-no, that's not what I'm going to do."

"Sure, you won't.

"Raven-I"

"I'm not going to be your whore and I'm not going to be the one to do this Starfire."

"Raven…"

But before I could hear what he had said, I turned around and started to run.

_**Stop running away**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back at the tower  
**_

I had stormed into my room and locked the door. Sighing, I fell onto my bed. Suddenly, a note caught my attention. Leaning over, I picked it up from the table.

"If you ever want to see your precious Robin alive, come to the warehouse," it read.

At first, I had believed that Robin sent me the note to try to make me talk to him. However, I began to have doubts and I left the Tower shortly after I received the note.

_**END OF RAVEN'S POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**BLACKFIRE'S POV:**_

I grinned as I watched Raven leave the Tower. Sneaking into Starfire's room, I placed a note similar to the one that I had given Raven. Quietly, I left her room, my grin widening.

Soon after, Starfire entered her room and obviously found the note as she immediately left the room, the note in her hands.

I gazed towards her, pretending concern. "Is something wrong, dear sister?"

"Yes, Robin is in trouble," she told me before she ran, opening the door to exit the Tower.

I watched her go. Suddenly, Beast Boy and Cyborg came up to me and at first I thought that they had found out my evil doing and were about to expose me. However, they were only concerned for my dear sister and Raven. "Is there anything we should know? I mean, Starfire and Raven left in a rush."

I chuckled nervously. "No, they're probably taking a stroll. I'm not sure what they're doing but I _am sure_ that it's nothing to worry about._"_

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged glances and shrugged. "Whatever," I had heard Beast Boy mutter.

A sigh of relief escaped from my lips as I returned to my bedroom.

_**END OF BLACKFIRE'S POV****

* * *

**_

_**RAVEN'S POV:**_

I reached the warehouse, not certain how I was going to save Robin, or if I had just fallen into a treacherous trap. Sighing, I entered in, the door creaking, as to indicate my arrival. Slowly, I began to walk, having no idea where I should start my search.

It had been nearly an hour but I couldn't find Robin. Maybe, I shouldn't have come, I told myself bitterly. However, I began to notice a figure in the shadows. Hesitantly, I headed towards it.

There was a man tied to a chair, a cloth over his mouth, so he couldn't speak.

I ran over to untie the rope that was suffocating him. He didn't give me any reply. His eyes were closed and his face had become paler. He must've been injected with something. I removed the cloth, allowing him to breath in air.

"Robin!"

_**END OF RAVEN'S POV  
**__**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**_

_Haha. Cliff. I'm so awesomely wicked. Who knows what will happen? Especially when Starfire comes and tries to save Robin. Originally, I was going to let you find out in this chapter but it was going to be too long and then I wouldn't be able to include a cliffy. Hehe._

_Try not to poke me with sticks!_

_Yes, I reached 100 reviews! Thank You everyone!_

**READ:**

_**"Making Choices Sucks".** It's by my **best friend**, **"Didn't Stop The Accident".** It's a good story. Malchoir/Raven/Rob triangle. I think she just updated!_

_**"Choices" **by **s3rendipidy. **It's a great Speedy x Rae story._

_**"Green Makes You Realize" by NerdSavvy.**_ _It's a Wallflower story. Kyohei x Sunako. Beautifully done._

_by It's a Wallflower story. Kyohei x Sunako. Beautifully done. _

_Later,  
_**  
_Don't Tell Him Of My Murder_**


	14. As Lovers Go

**Be With Me, Please I Beseech You**

Chapter 14

As Lovers Go

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Woot! Long time since I've last written. I really apologize and hope there is someone who'll still read my fic. I've just been so preoccupied with other things and I lost touch with fan-fics._**

**_I also moved to Texas and started school here. But now, I finally have some time off._**

**_So, enjoy!_**

* * *

_**FLASHBACK  
**_

___Raven reached the warehouse, not certain how she was going to save Robin, or if she had just fallen into a treacherous trap. Sighing, she entered in, the door creaking, as to indicate her arrival. Slowly, she began to walk, having no idea where she should start her search._

___It had been nearly an hour but she couldn't find Robin. Maybe, I shouldn't have come, she told herself bitterly. However, she began to notice a figure in the shadows. Hesitantly, she headed towards it._

___There was a man tied to a chair, a cloth over his mouth, so he couldn't speak._

___She ran over to untie the rope that was suffocating him. He didn't give me any reply. His eyes were closed and his face had become paler. He must've been injected with something. She removed the cloth, allowing him to breath in air._

_"__Robin!"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK  
**_

* * *

_**  
ROBIN'S POV**_

I heard a voice. A voice so familiar to me. Every time I heard it, my insides took a curve.

"Rae?" He asked, slipping into the grasp of consciousness.

"What happened?" she cried.

"I don't…know," I answered, removing the cloth from his mouth.

"We have to get out of here," she breathed.

Nodding gently, I stood up, his figure balancing awkwardly at first.

"Do you need help?" Raven questioned.

"No, I'm fine," I mumbled as my hands rubbed against his eyes.

Together, we departed the room.

* * *

_**Hallway**_

Cautiously, we stepped, glancing around for a door.

Suddenly, the lights fused and darkness visited us.

"We should just stay still for awhile," Raven suggested quietly.

There was a lull in our conversation until I spoke.

"Raven, I think we should talk about what happened."

She remained silent.

"I meant what I said. I love you."

* * *

She smirked, shaking her head lightly.

She said, "I've got to be honest, you're wasting your time if you're fishing around here."

I widened my eyes. And I said, "You must be mistaken, I'm not fooling. This feeling is real."

She rolled her eyes.

She said, "You've got to be crazy.  
What do you take me for? Some kinda of easy mark?"

She continued.

"Robin, you've got wits,  
You've got looks,  
You've got passion,  
But I swear that you've got me all wrong."

___All wrong  
All wrong_

"But you've got me," I heard her mutter.

* * *

I said, "Rae, I've got to be honest, I've been waiting for you all of my life. It's like for so long I thought I was asylum bound, but just seeing you makes me think twice. And being with you here makes me sane. I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side."

And in the darkness, I felt her smile radiating.

___You've got wits,  
You've got looks,  
You've got passion_

"Are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?" I challenged her.

"Robin…I…"

But before she could complete her answer, the lights returned and I realized that Raven and I were not the only two there.

* * *

I glanced towards Starfire, tears bursting out from her eyes.

"You don't love me anymore?" Starfire asked.

I bit my lip. "You're great but I can't say that I am."

Starfire wiped her cheeks. "I understand, Robin. Raven and you would make a lovely couple anyway."

"I know there's someone out there for you. It's just not me."

Starfire nodded and embraced Robin into a hug.

"I really wanted the festival though."

_Festival?_

Raven smiled, knowing exactly what Starfire meant.

She glanced towards me, her eyes expressing hope yet uncertainty.

We finally discovered a door which led to the exit of the warehouse. We returned to the Tower.

* * *

**___ Tower_**

"Where were you guys?" Cyborg asked.

They didn't reply.

"I don't like this. You guys never tell us anything anymore. Unless…..someone took out your brains and didn't replace them."

"Yeah, I'm sure they did. Just like they did with you," Cyborg retorted.

"Hey, I have something that I need tell everyone, especially Raven," I announced.

I noticed Blackfire coming in.

I turned my figure to Raven and I gazed deeply in her eyes.

"I know I've hurt you and I'm pretty selfish for doing this. But I can't live without you. It took me a long time to realize this, I know. I know you feel the same way. You have to or else, I really am asylum bound. I love you," I stated.

There was a pause and I found myself choking on my words.

"Rae, I asked the wrong person this, months ago. It should've been you." I continued.

I tried my best to sound Shakespearian and romantic.

"This wait for destiny won't do. Be with me, please, I beseech you," I declared.

"Will you marry me?"

_______I'll be true, I'll be useful, I'll be cavalier,  
I'll be yours my dear  
I'll belong to you  
If you just let me through_

_______This is easy as lovers go.  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
This is wonderful as loving goes.  
This is tailormade, what's the sense in waiting?_**__****____****_  
_**

* * *

**__****____****A/N:**

**__****___I know it got a little fluffy in the end but hey, he's proposing to her. xP_**

**__****___Will she say yes? Or will she decline?_**

**__****___I hoped you like the update. I know it should've been better, considering that I made you wait so long for it._**

**__****___Oh, well. Read and review please. )_**

**__****___If you noticed, parts of Raven's and Robin's speech were from the song._**

**__****___-Rei_**

**__****___The song used in this chapter is_****As Lovers Go** by **Dashboard Confessional**


End file.
